Mi posesión
by Cherry-Kaneval
Summary: Si el odiaba la palabra "abandono" mas que a nada... que era lo que le estaban por obligar a hacer?


Bueno acá les dejo mi primer fanfic, es un BonxRin ya que es una de mis parejas favorita. Es corto pero espero que lo disfruten.

_Mi posesión_

Te escondías dentro del armario, mientras todos los de la iglesia, incluyendo tu hermano gemelo te buscaban desesperadamente. Entre tus brazos unos ojos te miraban, tu mejilla estaban mojada por causa de tus lágrimas, las cuales eran lamidas. La puerta del armario se abrió dejando ver el rostro de tu padre, el te miro y suspiro sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Tú lo miraste y abrasaste aun con más fuerte, pero con delicadeza aquello que según tú te pertenecía.

-Rin, entiende que no puedes quedártelo-

-¡es mío yo lo encontré!- reclamabas aferrándote más a él.

- Rin ese cachorro tiene una familia que lo está buscado- trataba de convencerte Shiro.

-¡aun así no quiero, el es mío!- tanto querías a ese cachorro que rompiste las ventanas de la iglesia con tu poder, el cual no sabías que tenias hasta que cumpliste los 15 años.

Tu padre te llamo de la manera que solo suele hacerlo cuando está enojado, tu lo miraste aun con lagrimas en tus ojos, el estrecho su mano y te dijo que quería mostrarte algo, lo seguiste con desconfianza, pero lo seguiste. Miraste por la ventana y viste una niña casi de tu edad llorando igual o quizás más que vos.

-ella es la dueña del cachorro-

-¡no es justo, yo lo quiero mucho! ¡¿porque me tienen que sacar algo que quiero?-

- escucha Rin si sigues aferrándote de esa manera a ese cachorro lo único que conseguirás es lastimarte mas- decía poniéndose a tu altura mientras colocaba su mano en tu hombro- mira esa niña ¿no crees que el cachorro la estañe también?-

Por más que no querías aceptarlo sabías que él tenía la razón y que encariñarte con el perrito solo iba a ser que te doliera más su partida. Decidiste hacer lo correcto y devolvérselo a su legítima dueña. Ni bien dejaste en el piso al cachorro este fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella. Eso te dolió y aun más te dolió ver su partida.

Aunque Yukio era el que siempre lloraba, ese día fuiste tú el que estaba llorando, nunca lloraste tanto en tu vida. Shiro se acerco a ti y te abrazo para calmarte.

-Rin cuando crezcas y seas responsables, podrás hacerte cargo de uno, entonces podrás quererlo y cuidarlo tanto como tú quieras y nadie te lo podrá sacar-

Te despertaste y miraste la hora, eran las 5:10 de la mañana, todavía faltaban algunas horas para levantarte. Te quedaste en la cama, mirando hacia el techo pensando en el recuerdo que habías soñado, suspiraste algo melancólico; volteaste para un costado y ver a la persona que se encontraba durmiendo a tu lado.

Esa persona con la que habías tenido sexo la noche anterior y que te había dejo algunos chupones en tu cuerpo, esa persona que tú tanto amabas y que a pesar de su carácter y poca expresión con las palabras, sabias que también él te amaba. ¿Y quién era esa persona?... nada más ni nada menos que Ryuji Suguro. Te quedaste un rato mirando como dormía y corriste un mechón de pelo (el cual no lo tenía hacia atrás y le ventado como él lo acostumbra llevar) de su frente, él hiso una mueca pero no se despertó. Tú te disponías a levantarte para tomar una ducha, pero fuiste tomado del brazo y arrastrado hacia el pecho Ryuji, el cual poso su barbilla sobre tu cabeza y te rodio con sus brazos. Suspiraste mientas te acurrucabas en su pecho.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto el chico con piercing

-todavía falta para levantarse, así que todavía podemos hace algo de tiempo en la cama- contestaste mientras levantabas la cabeza para besarlo en los labios, para luego volver acomodarte bajo su mentón.

Te quedaste pensando en lo que te había dicho tu padre en el sueño…" _Rin cuando crezcas y seas responsable, podrás hacerte cargo de uno, entonces podrás quererlo y cuidarlo tanto como tú quieras y nadie te lo podrá quitar"…_

_-_tenias razón viejo-murmuraste en voz baja.

-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto Ryuji al parecerle que habías hablado, pero tú le dijiste que no era nada mientras lo abrazabas y sonreías. Porque tu ya te habías prometido que nunca más te arrebatarías algo a lo que ames, sin importar que o quien sea el que te lo quiera arrebatar.

Es pero que les allá gustado y al que no le gusto que vaya a chupar limón XD reviews please =D


End file.
